El nuevo Torneo
by Ayako-Sendoh
Summary: [YAOI] Cap. 12 arriba! FIN DEL TORNEO! Y ultimo capitulo! ¿Que pasara en el trio amoroso? ¿Quien gana el torneo? ¡Entrad y leed!
1. Chapter 1

**YYH: EL NUEVO TORNEO**

**Cap. 1: La fiesta**

Semanas despues de que Keiko diera a luz a Yumi, (nombre que eligieron peleandose por ponerle Yuriko por Yusuke y Minako por Keiko) quedaron todos juntos para ver a la niña despues de que le creciera su primer diente.

DIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!DOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNGGG!

.- Yusuke abre la puerta que no puedo! –avisó Keiko

.- Si que puedes abrela tu! – contestó yusuke

DIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGG!DOOOOOONNNNNGGGG!

.- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Quieres abrir la puerta de una puñetera vez!-Aunque no lo parezca a veces se llevan bien….U

.-Vale,vale... Ya la abro...

DIIIINNNNGGG!

.- ¡¡¡¡Quien es el idiota que no para de picar!

.- SOY YO, EL GRAAAN KUWABAAARA! -haciendo la escenita rídicula de siempre- Como estas Urameshi hace mucho que no nos vemos...

.- Ey Yukina, ¿Como estas? Te veo muy bien! - pasando totalmente de Kuwabara

.- Estoy bien, gracias. - en tono dulce, como siempre

.- Yukina! – exclamó Keiko des de la escalera con la niña en brazos

.- Keiko! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos. ¿Como estais Yumi y tu?

.- Estamos estupendamente, vamos, pasa te haré un te.

Mientras tanto Kuwabara y Yusuke como buenas amistades que son pegandose puñetazos uno al otro. Despues se sentaron en el sofa mientras Keiko les servia un te. Cuando Keiko se fue se pusieron a hablar

.- ¿Que no han llegado todavia Kurama y Hiei?-comentó Kuwabara mirando de un lado a otro

.-No, Kurama a llamado diciendo que llegaria un poco tarde y Hiei no lo sabe los demas estan a punto de llegar.

.- Ese siempre pasando de todo el mundo... -mientras decía eso se la escapaba una pequeña risita- jijijijji...

.- ¿S-se p-puede saber que t-te pas-sa? – dijo Yusuke intentando separarse de él…

.- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA! -(Kuwabara iba dando saltos alrrededor del sofá

.- Tanta gracia te hace que Hiei no se halla enterado, por que yo no se la veo...

.- ¡¡¡No imbécil! Mira te lo voy a explicar... - Kuwabara se acercó a Yusuke y le dijo algo en la oreja

.- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QQQQQUUUUUEEEEEEEEE!¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DE-DE VER-DAD! No me lo puedo creer felicidades Kuwabara! Creía que nunca te iba a pasar eso! -Yusuke recibió un zape de Keiko en la cabeza

.- No digas esas cosas Yusuke, eso no es cierto... Felicidades estoy contentíssima...

**Fin cap. 1**

_Espero que os haya gustado el primer cap.! Se lo dedico a Hiro (thank you por animarme tanto!), a mi querido BOSS o Leia!XDD y a la Laura. AH! Y a todo el mundo que lo lea! Please dejadme reviews, plissssss! SAYONARA ¡!_

_Bye bye!(kuando reciba los sufientes reviews publicaré el segundo..)_


	2. Chapter 2

Eyy! Aki os dejo con el siguiente cap! Espero k os guste!

**Cap. 2: La nueva misión**

Al poco rato despues de que Kuwabara dijera la noticia, se sentaron al sofá a hablar del asunto:

.- Ehh, Kuwabara, repitelo otra vez alto y claro que te oiga todo el mundo! –le ofreció Yusuke

.- Esta bien... -Kuwabara coge aire..- YO KUWABARA ME...

DIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG! DDDDDDOOOOOOONNNGG!

.- Ya voy! -Yusuke abrió la puerta y se encontró con..- KURAMA!

.- Hola, siento llegar tarde.

.- No decías que ibas a llegar tarde.. pasa..- le dijo Yusuke

.- Pero si he llegado quince minutos tarde..- dijo Kurama mirando el reloj- Y cambiando de tema ...Kuwabara que haces encima de la mesa?

.- Ah.. es que me has estropeado mi momento de gloria.. AH.. es verdad tú no lo sabes, mira -dijo Kuwabara sentandose al lado de Kurama- es que yo voy a..

DIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG!DDDDOOOONNNNGGGG!

Yusuke se echó a reír mientras iba a abrir la puerta, la abrió y se encontró con Shizuru, Botan, Genkai.

.- Hola, como estais? –saludó Botan tan feliz como siempre

.- Ey! Botan hola! -saludaba Yusuke mientras las otras pasaban al salón- donde esta Koenma?

.- Esta en el mundo espiritual –dijo sentandose en el sofa al lado de Kurama- dice que cuando pueda vendrá... ¿Donde esta Keiko?

.- En la cocina con Yukina.

Botan se dirigió a la cocina dejando a los tres compañeros solos. Yusuke y Kurama estaban hablando sobre lo que habian estado haciendo las últimas semanas.

.- Entonces que Kurama, encontrás novia algún día o que? –le preguntó Yusuke

.- Pues... la verdad –le contestó Kurama sonrojandose- es que no tengo mucha prisa...

.- Ah... Ya se nota ya...

Kuwabara se fué acercando timidamente al lado de los dos y se sentó en medio.

.- Os voy a decir un secreto...-Kuwabara bajó la voz- Mira Kurama es que el otro día, le pedí a Yukina que se casara conmigo y ¡¡¡¡¡ME DIJO QUE SIIII! -Kuwabara volvió a dar vueltas saltando de alegría por toda la casa

.- No me digas ! –dijo Kurama en un tono muy sorprendido- Yusuke esto puede llegar a ser muy peligroso!

.- ¿Por qué? -Kurama cogió a Yusuke por los hombros y se volvieron de espaldas a Kuwabara para que no se enterara- ¿Cual es el problema?

.- Hiei es el problema.. no te acuerdas que Hiei y Yukina son hermanos, y que Hiei y Kuwabara se odian a muerte.

.- Anda... tienes razón...-dijo Yusuke cayendo en ello U- Tengo una idea! Lo dejo en tus manos Kurama ¿vale?

.- Si me dices el tema aún puedo ayudarte...¬¬

.- JA JA! Es verdad.. Mira este es el plan, tú vas en busca de Hiei le convences para que deje que ellos se casen y no se enfade y yo de mientras le intentare meter en la cabeza a ese cabezota algo sobre el tema sin que se desmaye. ¿OK?

.- ¿Por que tengo que convencer yo a Hiei y no tu?-preguntó Kurama dudando

.- Lo sabes de sobras... Sabes que Hiei y yo tampoco nos llevamos muy bien y mejor diselo tu que estas muy atento a él...

.- ¿Que has querido decir con eso? –Kurama se sonrojo mucho

Yusuke no le hacia caso y fue directo a la cocina. Al poco rato despues...

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DDDDIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG! DDDDOOOOOOONNGG!

Yusuke se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. Detrás de ella apareció un personaje muy carimático vestido muy formal.

.- Eyyy Yusukee... ¿Como van las cosas? –saludó Koenma

.- Koenmaaa! Muy bien! Llegas tarde que te ha pasado... Pasa.

.- Mira…. -mientras saludaba a todos seguia hablando con Yusuke- es que.. tengo una cosa que decirte... ya se que es un momento..

.- Espera, espera un momento... –le interrumpió Yusuke- vamos a sentarnos en el sofá y me lo explicas tranquilamente...

Yusuke para que Keiko no escuchara nada cerró la puerta de la cocina y él, Kurama, Kuwabara y Koenma se sentaron en el sofá.

.- Muy bien, empiezo.. ¿Te acuerdas del torneo en que participaste para governar el mundo infernal? Ya han pasado seis años desde la aquel torneo, y como los demonios estaban tan tranquilos dejaron que el que ganó se quedara más años governando.-Koenma paró para beber un sorbo de te.

.- ¿Y cual se supone que es el problema? Yo lo encuentro muy bien.

.- El problema es que – continuo Koenma- los demonios dicen que si no se elige un nuevo gobernante harán que esclate una guerra que afectara hasta el más fuerte de los demonios del mundo espiritual, y no sólo eso sinó que también el mundo humano.

.- Eso es terrible…. –intervino Kurama

.- Sí, por eso necessito la ayuda de todos vosotros, para poder organizar bien el torneo y al menos tener alguna possibilidad de que alguno gane.

.- ¿Como organizaremos el torneo? -Preguntó Kuwabara

.- Igual que hace seis años.-le respondio Koenma- Como tú no estabas ya te lo explicaremos.Y ahora ... ¡¡¡QUE EMPIEZE LA FIESTA!

Y la fiesta empezó. Se pasaron toda la noche bailando y comiendo como si fuera Navidad. Yusuke al principio parecia bastante apagado, ya que eso de dejar a su hija casi, se podria decir, que recién nacida, no le hacia mucha gracia dejarlas solas. Pero como todo el mundo sabe, la preocupación de Yusuke no dura más de diez minutos, y acabo durmiendo en el sofá borracho con Kuwabara, Kurama y Koenma.

**Fin cap. 2**

_Aqui teneis el cap. 2! Os a gustado? Bueno, pues como ya sabeis, me mandais reviews para ver vuestras opiniones, okis? XDD_

_Hasta el siguiente cap! SAYONARA!_

_**Contestación reviews:**_

_**Natsuki-Minami: **Gracias Pulgi chan! Si no te tuviera a ti….TT Bueno, pues gambate gambate aver si es verdad xDDD k dices de matar a tu keridissimo Envy…aii…..xD_

_**Ana: **Gracias por tu review! Si que sera yaoi! Pero no habrá mucho! Sigue leyendo plis! _

_Bueno hasta el proximo cap.! Dewwww! (Roy forever xDDD)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Aki d nuevo con otro cap!**

**Cap. 3: La discusión**

A la mañana siguiente Yusuke se levantó del sofá y miró a su alrededor, observó a Kuwabara durmiendo a su lado y las chicas limpiando lo que quedó por el suelo de la fiesta, bueno no solo había chicas, sino que también estaban Puu, una vieja y Kurama (aunque no hay mucha diferencia entre una chica y Kurama…xD). Yusuke penso en aprovechar para irse a dar una baño.

.- Bu-enos d-di-as... –dijo Yusuke bostezando --

.- Buenos dias. Que modales son esos, Yumi te esta mirando. Òó

.- Pero que dices si Yumi esta durmiendo.- Por fin empezaba a despertarse xD

.- A si, pues yo la veo la mar de despierta.

.- No me esta mirando esta jugando con Kuwabara...¡¡¡Kuwabara! No estabas durmiendo?

.- Me acabo de despertar.

Yusuke subió por las escaleras para dirigirse al baño caminando en zig-zag por el dolor de cabeza que tenia mientras escuchaba hablar a Keiko desde abajo.

.- Cuidado no te resbales en la bañera!

.- Que no, que no... Aix.. que no soy un niño pequeño -las últimas palabras las dijo para que Keiko no le escuchara

Todo el mundo ayudó a Keiko a limpiar. Mientras limpiaban Kurama le explicó a Kuwabara la organización del torneo de hace seis años, pero como ya sabemos que Kuwabara es un poco idiota, no lo pilló a la primera y Kurama tuvo que volvérselo a explicar. Cuando más o menos estaba todo limpio, Keiko les dijo que podían sentarse en el sofá mientras ellas acababan de limpiar.

.- Por cierto Kurama, ¿sabes donde esta Koenma?

.- Si, se marchó temprano esta mañana, decía que tenía cosas que hacer en el mundo espiritual.

.- Pero que morro tiene, ese lo único que quería era escaquearse de limpiar.

.- Hehehe... Por cierto Kuwabara, ¿cuando será la boda?

.- La boda ...jijiji ... será... a si en agosto.

.- Buf... Todavia falta mucho... ¿a quien invitaras?

.- Pues... a todos los que conocemos..

.- ¿Incluido Hiei?

.- ... bueno, ... pero solo por que me lo dices tu ¿eh?

Yusuke bajaba por las escaleras mucho mejor y se sentó en el sofá (después de una hora y media). Miró a Keiko y pensó que este era el momento justo para hablar con ella.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde estaban Yukina y Keiko.

.- Keiko.. puedo hablar contigo... a solas...

Yukina que estaba al lado de Keiko, cogió a Yumi en brazos y se fue con Kuwabara al sofá . Yusuke cogió a Keiko del brazo y la llevó a la cocina.

.- Que pasa Yusuke, estas muy serio, y eso no ocurre muy a menudo.-Yusuke cayó al suelo al estilo anime xD

.- ¡¡¡Como que no ocurre a menudo!... -Hubo unos segundos de silencio- Mira.. tengo que decirte algo muy importante...

.- ¿Me has sido infiel? -Yusuke volvió a caer al estilo anime

.- JAJAJA! ¡¡¡No es eso!-los dos se echaron a reír- Venga pongámonos serios mira... Koenma me dijo que... Mejor siéntate, te lo explicaré mejor...

.- ¿Que ha pasado?

.- Escucha... te acuerdas de aquella vez que me tuve que marchar al mundo infernal tanto tiempo? -Keiko asintió con la cabeza- Pues se ve que la situación esta descontrolada y los youkais han amenazado al mundo espiritual en que harán esclatar una guerra en los tres mundos si no se organiza otro torneo. Koenma ha dicho que tenemos dos semanas para llegar allí y...¡¡¡PLAF! -Keiko le dió una bofetada-... Ke-Keiko...

.- ¡¡¡¡Ere-es u-un, snif, i-idio-ta, -dijo Keiko empezando a llorar- me dijiste cuando tuvimos a la niña que no nos ibas a dejar por nada del mundo! -Yusuke le puso la mano en el hombro- ¡¡¡NO ME TOQUES!

En el salón los tres escuchaban la conversación. Yukina se levantó para ir a consolar a Keiko, pero Kuwabara le cogió del brazo y se lo impidió, Yukina haciéndole caso se volvió a sentar y siguieron escuchando.

.- Keiko, escuchame, tienes que entenderlo –intento calmarla- si no voy esclatará una guerra muy grave... además...-Yusuke cogió las manos de Keiko-...mírame...-Keiko miró a Yusuke profundamente-... cuando luche demostraré que lo más bonito de la vida es tener una mujer y una hija preciosas y que no hay nadie que pueda igualarlo, ¿entendido?

Keiko dejó de llorar y le echó una dulce sonrisa. Los rostros de Yusuke y Keiko se iban acercando a poco a poco hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un profundo y dulce beso...

Al poco después Keiko y Yusuke salieron abrazados de la cocina. Las tres personas que estaban sentados en el sofá jugando a cartas les miraron.

.- ¿Te encuentras bien Keiko? ¿No tienes ganas de ahorcar a Urameshi?

.- Me encuentro bien, ya lo he entendido.

.- ¿Que has entendido? –preguntó Yukina

.- Que Yusuke por muy lejos que este me quiere mucho... Anda... ahora que lo pienso tendréis que aplazar la boda ¿verdad?

.- Si pero Kazuma me a prometido que en cuanto vuelva nos casaremos. -iba diciendo Yukina subiendo las escaleras junto con Keiko

Los tres se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que rápido se habían olvidado del asunto

.- Estáis jugando a cartas, Kurama reparte que yo también juego...

Se pasaron lo que quedaba de tarde jugando. Cuando llegó la noche Kurama se fue a su casa y Kuwabara y Yukina también. Fue una noche de enero fría y oscura. Yusuke pasó la noche pensando en lo difícil que sería el torneo y como se lo haría para entrenar en un año y medio, pero sus preocupaciones se apagaron cuando se quedó dormido placidamente al lado de la persona que más quiere en este mundo.

**Fin cap. 3**

_Wooolaaaa! Aquí me teneis de nuevo dando la lata!XDDDDDD Espero que os haya gustado! Le doy las gracias a zori por dejarme un review a pesar de k no le gusta el yaoi! Y les dedico el fic a mis friends Natsu y leia! _

_Dejadme reviews! Byee!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Aki nuevo capi! Espero que os guste! **

**Cap. 4: Empieza el viaje**

La semana pasó muy rapido, y cuando llegó el día de irse se reunieron los interesados en casa de Genkai para poder abrir el agujero sin que nadie los viera.

.- Bueno... estáis preparados. –anunció Koenma

.- Sí! –respondieron todos

Llegaron unos enviados del rey Enma para que se abriera el agujero. Keiko tenía la mirada muy triste y como de costumbre se puso a llorar. Yumi viendo a su madre tan triste la imitó, con tal que Yukina también. Kuwabara se acercó a ella y empezó a perder la calma.

.- YUKINA! No llores que sinó me iré muy triste!

No se sabe como pero Kuwabara consiguió calmarla. Yusuke se acercó a Keiko y cogió a la niña en brazos. Hizo unas muecas para que la niña sonriera y lo consiguió.

.- Keiko... te acuerdas de lo que me prometiste...

.- Que,...snif,...-asintió Keiko con la cabeza- ….cuidaria de...Yumi y...snif...que no lloraría... Pero es que... no lo puedo evitar...

.- Pues si te acuerdas deja de llorar, por favor...

.- Vale... venga vete...

.- Vale! Tampoco te he pedido me heches!

Yusuke cogió la mochila que había dejado en el suelo, se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia el agujero pero Keiko lo detuvo.

.- Antes de que te vayas quiero que sepas que te quiero, vale? -dijo Keiko sonriendo aún con lágrimas en los ojos

.- OK! Adiós a todos! -Se tiró por el agujero

Kurama y Kuwabara se despidieron de todos y no tardaron en lanzarse por el agujero que se dirigía hacia el mundo infernal. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con Yusuke sentado en el suelo esperándolos.

.- Ya era hora! Llevo esperando aquí medio siglo! Òó

.- No seas exajerado Urameshi! ¬¬

.- Que, solo llegar y ya tienes ganas de vértelas conmigo, EH? Òó

Kurama no sabía lo mal que lo iba a pasar escuchando discusiones ya que todos eran muy competitivos, y lo peor de todo es que todavía…. faltaba Hiei. Kurama intervino en la discusión para que no se mataran antes de tiempo.

.- Queréis parar de una vez, o no llegaremos nunca...uu

.- Que te pasa Kurama? –preguntó Yusuke

.- Que si no empezamos a caminar lo vamos a tener mal para llegar al castillo de Mokuro.

.- Quien es Mokuro? Que vamos a hacer allí? –preguntó Kuwabara intrigado

.- Es la novia de Hiei...-contestó Yusuke

.- NO es la novia de Hiei! Òó

.- Vale!vale! No te pongas celoso!jijij..-dijo Yusuke entre risas

.- Quien esta celoso?Que quieres decir con eso? –preguntó Kurama exaltado

.- Nada, nada! jiji..

Kuwabara que no entendía, nada interrumpió la conversación, viendo que delante tenían…

.- Ey! Parad de discutir, que tenemos una pequeña visita!

.- Vaya,vaya... Kurama, Kuwabara... EMPIEZA EL ENTRENAMIENTO!

Empezaron a luchar, y a pesar que hacia mucho tiempo de que ninguno de ellos hacia un combate, no les costó demasiado acabar con ellos. Eran unos demonios de tipo D que les contaron antes de morir que ya había empezado la guerra contra los tres mundos.

.- Tendríamos que darnos un poco más de prisa.

.- Tienes razón… -le contestó Yusuke

Los dos cogieron a Kuwabara, uno de cada brazo, y empezaron a correr a mucha velocidad.

Mientras corrían, se chocaron con una figura que ni siquiera habían visto, todos cayeron y encima de la figura cayó Kuwabara.(pobre del que este debajo….xD)

.- Ey! Sal de encima que pesas mucho! –empezó a gritar la "figura"

Kurama y Yusuke ayudaron a Kuwabara a levantarse y se encontraron con una gran sorpresa.

.- HIEI! –gritaron todos sorprendidos

.- Oh, vaya! Que gran sorpresa me llamo Hiei! Sabéis, no lo sabía. ¬¬

.- Oye, te acabamos de ver desde hace mucho tiempo, y así nos tratas,¡¡ que borde eres! ¬¬ -le contestó Kuwabara

.- Bah... dejame en paz...

.- EHH, Hiei cuanto tiempo sin vernos... ¿¿¿Me das un abrazo y un besito? –bromeó Yusuke

.- Quieres, que te conteste a esa pregunta? ¬¬ -puso una cara realmente terrorífica

.- Por lo que veo hoy te hemos pillado de mal humor, aunque, siempre estas de mal humor…¡Jjajaja!

.- ¿¿¿Que? ¬¬

.- Hiei... ¿que le ha pasado a tu camisa, y en teoría a ti? -no estaba desnudo, para los mal pensados, estaba sin camiseta y la ropa un poco rota xDDD- ¿Quien ha sido?

.- Que observador...jijijiji….

.- No hay que observar mucho para verlo. –dijo Kurama manteniendo la compostura

.- Siempre con la última palabra...uu

.- Ha sido Mukuro...hemos... –empezó Hiei

.- ¿¿¿QUE HABEIS HECHO? –le interrumpió Kuwabara

.- ¡¡¡¡Que quieres decir con eso! ¡¡¡Hemos estado ENTRENANDO! Que estarías pensando ya... ¬¬

Kurama hizo un suspiro de alivio.

.- ¿¿Que te pasa Kurama? –dijo Yusuke partiéndose de risa

.- Q-que a-a mi na-nada, Je jeje -eje -tenia una risa muy nerviosa y estaba sonrojado- Nos vamos.

Kurama empezó a caminar, los demás le siguieron. Por el camino Hiei y Kurama iban hablando y por delante Yusuke y Kuwabara discutiendo. En la puerta les esperaba Mukuro que les dio la bienvenida y le devolvió la camiseta a Hiei.

**Fin cap. 4**

_Bufff! Por fin el cap 4! Os ha gustado? A k si? ¬¬ xDDD Contestación de reviews!_

_**Ana:** Primero gracias por leerte el fic! Espero que te guste de aquí en adelante! No tendras que esperar mucho para que yo actulize ya tengo todos los caps echos! Lo de la boda…..jojojojo….ya lo veras….todo a su tiempo! xDDD Y sip! Soy Catalana! Tu tambien? xDD_

**Kanna Urameshi: **Me alegro que te guste! No te contestaré ninguna pregunta! (no te enfades eeee TT) es que si sabes lo que pasa no tiene gracia el final…joojo…xDDD Y si que sera Kurama x Hiei (esta la contesto xDD) No te preocupes no la dejare a medias…como ya esta acabada…Ahora me tendre que acordar de publicarlos xDDD

**Natsuki Minami: **Que te voy a decir a ti…..que mis fics son mejores….jojojojo…xDD

Es broma ya sabes que me encantan los tuyos! Gracias por tu apoyo!

**Naomi Shimura: **Te doy las gracias por leerlo aunque no te guste el yaoi! Miles de gracias! xDD

Y aquí termino! Hasta el proximo capitulo! Dejadme reviewsss! Deww!


	5. Chapter 5

**AKI NUEVO CAP! **

**Cap. 5: Entrenamientos intensivos**

Cuando los cuatro amigos llegaron a el castillo, se encontraron con Mukuro en la puerta esperando con la camisa de Hiei en la mano. Hiei pasó por su lado sin saludar cogiéndole la camisa a lo bruto (que poco caballeroso que es...ùú) y los demás le siguieron.

Llegaron a una especie de comedor con colores muy oscuros.

.- Sentaos, ahora vengo… -dijo Hiei

.- ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Kuwabara intrigado

.- A mi habitación a cambiarme…

.- ¿La habitación esta compartida con Mukuro? -habló Kuwabara con mucha picardía

.- ……… ¬¬

Kuwabara se congeló al instante ante la mirada de Hiei, dio media vuelta y se fue por la puerta que daba a unas escaleras todavía más oscuras. Los tres compañeros se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que entró Mukuro y lo rompió.

.- Siento haberos hecho esperar, os traigo un poco de te. –dijo Mokuro

.- Muchas gracias… -contestó Kurama

.- Je,je..siempre tan educado, (eso si es un caballero…ù.ú), por cierto, ¿dónde esta Hiei?

.- Ha ido a su habitación a cambiarse...mmmm...que bueno esta...(se refiere al te…no a Hiei…para los malpensados…lo digo por experiencia…¬¬) –contestó Yusuke

.- Ah... ¿Por cierto Hiei os ha hablado del torneo?

.- ¿A caso Hiei nos habla de algo? –dijo irónicamente Yusuke

.- Te he oído... –apareció por detrás Hiei

.- ¿Q-que has o-oido? U

Hiei se sentó y empezó a contar lo que encontrarían en el nuevo torneo, y la organización que iban a hacer. Por la tarde, entrenaron un poco, muy suavecito, y por la noche después de cenar se fueron a dormir, todos en la habitación de Hiei.

Los días siguientes fueron muy duros, no sabéis cuanto, acababan todos reventados, menos Hiei y Mukuro que ya estaban más que acostumbrados a estas cosas.

Era de noche, Kuwabara y Yusuke se fueron a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones, y Kurama compartía habitación (mejor dicho CAMA…xDD) con Hiei. Kurama pensó que ahora que estaban solos y Hiei estaba cansado podría aprovechar para...

.- Hiei... –empezó Kurama ya metidos en la CAMA…xDD

.- ...que... –dijo Hiei medio dormido

.- ¿Puedo hablar contigo de una cosa?

.- ¿Ahora?

.- Si, ahora, es que...puede…que no te guste...

.- Pues si no me gusta todavía peor…Vale...te escucho…

.- Mira es que...

Desde atrás de la puerta se escucha de repente:

.- ¡TE QUIERE! ¡Si es que yo ya lo sabía! –gritó de repente Yusuke abriendo la puerta de par en par

.- ¿QUE HACEIS AHI? – dijeron al unísono Hiei y Kurama

.- ¿Que, que hacemos aquí? bueno... Yusuke…¿que hacemos aquí? – dijo Kuwabara

.- Pues...ahora que lo pienso...no lo se, ¡a claro ya lo se!...

.- ¿Ya lo sabes?

.- Si…Somos ¡¡SONAMBÚLOS!

.- ¿A si? ¡¡AI!¡¡ME HAS HECHO DAÑO! -recibió un codazo de Yusuke-¡¡¡AHH...Si es cierto! No me acordaba JE JE JE...

Kuwabara y Yusuke se fueron corriendo antes de que recibieran. Hiei y Kurama veían atónitos las payasadas de aquel par hasta que se fueron. Luego continuaron hablando.

.- Pero que cuento tienen...mañana se enterarán...bueno ¿que decías? –siguió Hiei

.- ¡A si! Es un poco difícil de explicar...pero tu eres inteligente y te controlarás los impulsos ¿verdad?

.- ¿Que impulsos? Si es algo que me pueda hacer enfadar no me lo cuentes...no estoy de humor…

.- Di que te controlarás.

.- No.

.- Va hazlo por mi… -dijo Kurama con una voz suplicante…

.- Bueno, vale…¡pero no te aseguro nada!

.- Esta bien. Bueno antes de que viniéramos aquí hicimos una fiesta para la hija de Yusuke y, Kuwabara me dijo que...

Lo siguiente se lo dijo en la oreja. Hiei no se iba a controlar, no lo haría, Kurama sabiendo como es lo agarró del brazo. Cuando acabó se separó de él y Hiei, en pocas palabras…….. perdió los nervios.

.- No lo permitiré...-lo dijo tan bajito que no se le escuchó

.- ¿Que has dicho? Habla más fuerte.

.- ¡¡¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ! –gritó Hiei (no quería que hablara más fuerte…pues ya esta…xDD)

.- Hiei, no te pongas nervioso...por favor…Hiei no grites…

Hiei no se podía soltar del brazo de Kurama, le tenía muy sujeto, intentaba soltarse, no podía, hasta que...Hiei cayó encima de Kurama y se calló. Los dos se sonrojaron, (pero ninguno se levantaba…xD) cada uno escuchaba la respiración del otro. Hiei estaba apoyado en la cama, las dos manos apoyadas en los costados de Kurama, y este por el contrario solamente estaba estirado, sin hacer nada.

.- ...-Kurama…/

.- ... –Hiei /

.- Ahhh...Hiei...te...importa levantarte.../

Hiei se sobresaltó, estaba todavía más sonrojado que antes. Se levantó, ninguno sabía que decir...

.- Lo...lo siento...me he...caído… /

.- No importa...¿ya estas más tranquilo?

.- Si...Mañana ya me encargaré de matar a Kuwabara...buenas noches... /

.- Buenas noches... /U

Los dos se echaron, y del cansancio se durmieron enseguida, explorando un mundo que solo era suyo donde todo puede hacerse realidad sin importar nada...

Ellos dormían, pero lo que no sabían era que una figura detrás de la puerta les observaba con atención un poco enfadada...¿quien será, enemigo o amigo? ¿tal vez las dos cosas?

**Fin cap. 5**

_Como diría mi amigo Bugs Bunny…¡¡Esto es todo amigos! xDDD Siento el retraso..es que con exámenes y todo eso…el próximo lo publicaré antes…¡lo juro! xDPero teneis que dejarme reviews eee! xDD_

_**Shunforever: **Heys! Gracias por leer el fic! Y gracias por dejar review! xD Me alegro que te guste…Escapa, escapa no vaya a ser que te pille y no puedas dejarme reviews! xDDD Nos leemos!_

_**Natsuki-Minami: **Olas Natsu! Siempre con esa pereza…¡Iras al infierno! Es uno de los siete pecados capitales! xDDD Fma…¡¡no te preocupes que yo si que lo seguiré! ¡Cuando publique este cap continuo Fma! xDD Gracias por el review! _

_**Ana: **JAJAJA! No ara falta k me preguntéis eso! xDD Ya tienes la respuesta de cuando y quien le comunica a Hiei lo de la boda…¿Si Kuwabara saldrá vivo..? Respuesta en el próximo cap! xD Adiós paisana! xDDDDDDDD Nos leemos!_

_**Kanna Urameshi: **Si si…pobre Keiko…ToT xDD La frase que me preguntas significa…es como decirle a alguien que eres antipático…¿te queda más claro? xD Gracias por el review! Y hasta el próximo!_

_Lo que se acaba se acaba…Hasta el próximo capitulo! Dejad reviews! Byeeee!_


	6. Chapter 6

Hi Hi Hi!!! Nuevo capitulo!!! Esta vez e actualizado antes!! xDD Espero que os guste!

**Cap. 6: Si pides disculpas, te perdono...**

Llegó la mañana en la que se explicaba a los espectadores del mundo infernal, el nuevo torneo y la decisión de los primeros combates.

En el castillo de Mukuro se acababan de levantar y ya se escuchaban dos voces gritar y a dos figuras, una detrás de la otra, corriendo de arriba a abajo...

.- KUWABARA, ESTA NO TE LA PERDONO!!!!!!!!! –se oyó gritar de repente

.- Pero, Hiei, si yo...AYYYY!!!-Hiei le había tirado algo que parecía ser un sofá...- yo-yo no he-he echo nan-nada!!!! CUIDADO, YUSUKE!!!!DETRAS DE TI!!!! Oo

.- UAHAAAAHHH!!!!Eso era el sofá????A que jugáis??? Yo también quiero!!!!! o

.- ERES...AHHH!!! IDIOTA O QUE?!?!!?! DETEN A HIEI O ME MATARA ANTES DEL TORNEO!!!!AYYYAA!!! Oo

.- Hiei, hombre, tranquilízate...-dijo una voz que apenas se podía oír

.- Kurama, como no grites un poco más fuerte que Kuwabara, creo que no te oirá... - sugirió Yusuke

.- Hiei!!!

.- QUE?! -dijo Hiei, que por fin había atrapado a Kuwabara y estaba encima suyo, para rematarle...

.- Como que qué?!?!? Déjalo ya, tampoco es para tanto!!!Si Yukina le ha dicho que si, será por algo no crees???

.- TU NO LO ENTIENDES!!! NO SABES LO DIFICIL QUE ES PERDER A UNA DE LAS DOS PERSONAS A LAS QUE MAS QUIERO EN ESTE MUNDO!!!Y ENCIMA POR CULPA DE UN IDIOTA COMO ESTE!!!!

.- Pe-pero...

.- NO TE METAS DONDE NO TE LLAMAN!!!

.- ...- Yusuke

.- ... - Kuwabara

.- Esta bien. Tienes razón. Mejor me voy. Adiós.

.- Ku-kurama!! -intentó detener Yusuke

.- Tranquilo os estaré esperando en el centro del torneo para ver los combates.

.- Va- vale...

Hiei pensaba que se habia pasado un poco y encima había herido a Kurama, pensó que luego cuando estuvieran a solas iría a pedirle perdón.

.- Oye, Hiei, te has pasado! AUCH! -dijo Kuwabara intentando levantarse del suelo

.- ... - Hiei le dirigió una fría mirada

.- Vale, vale!!! Me callo...Por cierto que tenia que ver Yukina, en vuestra conversación, si se le puede llamar así...eh! A donde vas!!! Contéstame!!

.- Que más te da! Me voy a ver el sorteo de los combates...

.- Vamos nosotros también Kuwabara...-le dijo Yusuke

Una hora y media después en el centro dónde se celebran los sorteos...

.- ¡¡Y AQUÍ TENEMOS LOS PRIMEROS COMBATES DE MAÑANA!!!!! - dijo la comentarista- ¡¡VEAMOS LA PANTALLA!!!

Tekiomaru vs Kalinski

Kurama vs Esteroide

Leia vs Kuwabara

.- Vaya, a Kurama le ha tocado una bastante fácil...y a ti...¡A ti también! Que bien Kuwabara, seguro que pasas!!

.- Je..je...je...-rió con una risa nerviosa- ¿Por casualidad esa Leia no será aquella que me esta mirando de manera diabólica, verdad??...

.- A, pues si, que lo es. ¡No te preocupes!! JAJAJA!! -le animó Yusuke dándole golpecitos en la espalda

.- No...claro que no me...preocupo...je...je...je...me quiero ir a mi casita...buahh.. ToT

.- Kuwabara!!! Eres un hombre o no!!!!

.- Si! Pero ella es un demonio!! ToT

.- MIRA! Mukuro contra...

Mukuro vs Yomi

.- Increíble!!!

.- Será un espectáculo digno de ver...-dijo Hiei

Yusuke vs Gullimbursti

.- ¿¿¿¡¡Gullimbursti?!!!?!?? Quien es ese??? Vaya nombre!!!!JAJAJAJA!!! -se burló Yusuke

Hiei vs Sakate

Ayame vs Suu

.- ¡¡PERFECTO AQUÍ TENEMOS LA TERCERA RONDA!!!!AHORA PASAMOS A LA CUARTA!!! -gritó la comentarista

.- Nos vamos, Kuwabara???

.- Si, esa Leia me esta poniendo de los nervios...creo que me matará antes de que empiece el combate...

.- Oye, Hiei, te vie…- preguntó Yusuke a Hiei - Hiei?? No esta...Kuwabara, tu has visto cuando se ha ido??

.- No...

.- Bueno, es igual, vamos...

En otro lugar del centro donde no había nadie, Kurama se dirigía a la salida y de repente...

.- Kurama...

.- Eh? -Kurama se giró- ah...Hiei...

Hiei se acercó un poco a Kurama

.- Esto... tienes un momento...?

.- Si...

.- Mira es que, antes...yo ya sebes que...perdóname...

.- No se te dan nada bien las disculpas, eh??jeje -se burló Kurama

.- Eh?? Bueno, yo...

Kurama le puso un dedo en la boca para que Hiei no siguiera hablando. Hiei se sorprendió y se sonrojó mucho, cosa que Kurama no pudo evitar notar.

Hubo un momento de miradas profundas y que lo decían todo. Se iban acercando cada vez más...pero Mukuro entró interrumpiendo el momento

.- Ehem...Bueno, Kurama, me perdonas, ¿no? -dijo Hiei intentando disimular

.- S-Si...

.- Kurama, Hiei, nos llaman para confirmar los combates.

Kurama notó que Mukuro le miró mal, celosa.

Ese día pasó muy lento tanto como para Kurama como para Hiei, y cada vez que ellos dos se acercaban para hablar o algo ella o interrumpía o miraba a Kurama con una mirada que decía: "Como te acerques a él te mato".

**Fin del cap. 6**

Que tal? Os ha gustado?? Dedico al fic a todos los que lo leéis, a Natsu y a Leia!! xDD

**Galetea Sparrow: **Me alegro de que te guste el fic!! Continua leyendo!!

**Kanna Urameshi: **No pasa nada si no las entiendes! Me preguntas y ya esta ok? Ya falta poquito para que empiecen los combates! ¡No! No me mates!! ToT Tengo familia y amigos que me echarían mucho de menos… xDDDDDDD Que mal estoy….Bueno, me alegro de que te haya gustado el fic!! Nos leemos!

**Misaoshan: **Hi!! Me alegro de que te guste!! (no me canso de repetir lo mismo…xDD) ¿Quién será será…la figura k esta ahí detrás…? xDDDDD Nos leemos!! xD

**Natsuki-Minami: **Eys Natsu! En el próximo cap sales!! xDDD Con las piedras voladoras!! xDDD Siii iras al infierno por tener algun pecado capital!! xDDD

Y se acaba lo que se daba!! Nos leemos!! Dejen reviews plis!! Byes!!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi!! Capitulo 7!! Siento haber tardado!

**Cap 7: Los primeros combates I**

Por fin llego el día de los primeros combates en los que tendrán que luchar nuestros héroes y ganar por dignidad.

La mañana en el castillo de Mokuro no fue muy ajetreada, todo lo contrario: Yusuke muerto de sueño, Kuwabara muerto de miedo, Kurama y Hiei enviándose alguna que otra miradita con más de un significado…….vamos nada fuera de lo común ( jejeje)

Sitio donde se celebran los combates:

.- BIENVENIDOS ESPECTADORES QUE VENIS DE TODAS PARTES DEL MUNDO INFERNAL!!!!!! –gritó la comentarista- OS ASEGURO QUE NO OS ARREPENTIREIS DE HABER VENIDO!!!!!!!!!!!! DEMOS PASO A LOS PRIMEROS COMBATES!!!!!!!!

Primer combate: Tekiomaru vs. Kalinski Ganador: Kalinski

Segundo combate: Kurama vs. Esteroide

.- VEAMOS COMO VA ESTE COMBATE, SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES!!!

El combate iba a favor de Kurama (con mucha, muuucha ventaja….jejeje). A Esteroide no le iba nada bien, sus ataques no funcionaban….

.- GRRR!!! Esta saldrá bien!!!! –gritaba Esteroide- Venga!! Ataque de las piedras voladoraaaas!!!!! (vaya nombre….lo siento pero no se me ocurría otro mejor…xDDD)

El ataque de las piedras voladoras parecía surgir efecto: las piedras que estaban en el suelo, se levantaban a poco a poco como por arte de magia. Cuando ya estaban a una altura suficiente, empezaron a volar a mucha velocidad hacia donde estaba Kurama, quien por una vez en el combate, se puso en guardia. Pero de repente las piedras se pararon en seco en el aire sin caer en el suelo.

.- Eh?? Que pasa?? Por qué no se mueven?? -se preguntaba Esteroide- VENGA A QUE ESPERAIS!!! ATACADLE!!! Aunque la verdad es una pena con lo guapo que es pero…. QUE!?!?!?! Oo

Las piedras empezaron a volar otra vez a toda velocidad, con la diferencia de que esta vez no iban detrás de Kurama , sino que iban detrás de Esteroide….

.- AHHHHH!!!!!! A MI NO, ESTÚPIDAS, A ÉL!!!! –gritaba histérica Esteroide- AHH!!SOCORROOOOOOO!!!!!! ToT

Las piedras alcanzaron a Esteroide, quien (pobrecilla…xDD) quedó debajo de las piedras… Kurama se quedó con la boca abierta, viendo como una banderita de color blanca salía por entre las piedras en la que ponía: "Me rindo…..ToT"

.- Ju….pobrecita….da pena y todo…-dijo Kurama aguatando una risita.

.- GANADOR….KURAMA!!!!! –gritó de nuevo la comentarista

Tercer combate: Leia vs. Kuwabara

.- SIGUIENTE COMBATE!!!!!!

Aquí, era a Kuwabara, a quien no le iba bien, el combate. En vez de luchar como todo hombre, huía.

.- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! -gritaba Kuwabara

Esta era la imagen: Kuwabara corriendo por delante de Leia a unos pocos metros. Leia corriendo detrás de Kuwabara, con un arma en la mano, era una cadena con una bola con pinchos al final.

.- No corras, hombre, no te voy a hacer nada….jejejeje….-dijo Leia con una risa maliciosa (o pervertida depende de cómo se mire….jijii)

.- Brrrr….Me han entrado unos escalofríos horribles!!!UAHHHHH!!!!NO TE ACERQUES!!! ToT

Kuwabara corría todo lo que podía, hasta que Leia utilizó uno de sus ataques…

.- ESTIRATEEEEE!!!!!!

Entonces el arma que llevaba Leia en la mano empezó a alargarse y alargarse, hasta que alcanzó el cuello de Kuwabara, lo agarró con fuerza, y arrastró a Kuwabara hasta que Leia pudo atarlo.

.- Te tengo…

.- BUAAHHH!!! NO ME HAGAS NADA!!! TE LO SUPLICO!!! ToT

.- Que cosas piensas que te voy a hacer….jijiji….

.- Que- que miedo!!! ME RINDO!!! EY! ARBITRO ME RINDO!!

.- KUWABARA SE HA RENDIDO, SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES!!!!! GANADORA LEIA!!!

Continuaran los combates en el siguiente capitulo….

**Fin cap. 7**

Wolas!!! ¿Qué? ¿Os a gustado? Espero que sí…xDDD Contestación de reviews…solo tres…pero me conformaré…xDDD

**_Kanna Urameshi: _**Gracias por leer!! Que bien que te haya gustado, me alegro. Me alegro tambien de que el review no sea de amenaza xDDDDD.

**_Natsuki Minami: _**Hey Natsu!! La yaya justa de mes!! xDDD Mukuneitor si!! xDDD En este cap. Sales tu! xDDD Esteroide! ¡Jajaja! Que te recuperes!!

**_Anna: _**Que bien que te haya gustado! xDD Y bueno…Kuwabara…a salido vivo al final xDDD Soy de Viladecans cerca de Barcelona xDD

Ahí estan las contestaciones!! Dedico el fic a mis lectors, y a mis friends Laia (es leia! xDD) y a Natsu (es esteroide! xDD) y tambien a mis cibers friends!! xDDD

Nos leemos!! Bye! Dejad muchos revies!! xDD


	8. Chapter 8

Hiii!!! Espero que os guste!!

**Cap. 8: Los primeros combates II**

.- SIGUIENTE COMBATE!!! YUSUKE URAMEISHI CONTRA GULLIMBURSTI!!! AUNQUE POR LO QUE SE VE ESTE COMBATE YA ESTA APUNTO DE TERMINAR!

Cuarto combate: Yusuke vs. Gullimburstti

.- JAJAJA!!! REMATARE EL COMBATE CON UNA DE MIS MEJORES ARMAS!!!

.- T-ten pi-piedad….p-por favor…ToT

.- Joooooooo!! Que rollooo!! No me gusta ganar así!! Esta bien, se acabó el combate!!

.- PUES, YA LO HABEIS VISTO!!! GANADOR YUSUKE!!!

Quinto combate: Ayame vs. Suu Ganador: Ayame

.- EL QUINTO COMBATE ACABA DE TERMINAR!!! A POR EL SIGUIENTE!!!

Sexto combate: Hiei vs. Sakate

.- Que… Vas a rendirte…o prefieres que te mate…- dijo Hiei

.- Ahhh… espe-pera….no…

.- Vaya….veo que prefieres rendirte…Se acabó..

.- AHÍ LO TENEMOS!!! GANADOR HIEI!!! Y AHORA HAREMOS UN PEQUEÑO DESCANSO!! NO SE MUEVAN DE SUS ASIENTOS!!!

Sala donde descansan los participantes del torneo:

.- Ey!! Mira ahí esta Kuwabara!! – dijo Yusuke acompañado de Kurama- Kuwabara!!!!

.- Eh?? No- no me ma-mates.., por fav-vor…

.- Pero que…que le pasa?? Tu lo sabes, Kurama??

.- No, no tengo ni idea….

.- Le ha dado un shock…-dijo una voz detrás de Yusuke y de Kurama

.- Eh? Hiei…Un shock?? Como lo sabes??-le preguntó Yusuke

.- Es que…se algo de medicina básica…

.- Vaya…es increíble, no lo sabía..-se sorprendió Kurama

.- ……Bah, tampoco es para tanto…-Hiei no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco

.- Jejeje…-rió Yusuke- Kuwabara!!

.- Seria mejor que lo llevases a la enfermería, Yusuke…

.- Mukuro… Tiene razón…Pero… ¿Por qué a todo el mundo le da por venirme a hablar por la espalda? Un día de estos….Vamos Kuwabara…AUPA!!- Yusuke cogió a Kuawabara a caballito

.- QUE LOS COMPETIDORES CORRESPONDIENTES A SUS COMBATES SE DIRIJAN A SU RING, POR FAVOR!!! –

.- Vaya, creo que por fin me toca…. Hasta luego, Hiei..

.- ……………

.- Espero que te vaya bien, el combate, Mukuro –le dijo Kurama

.- ……Gracias……..- al decir esto Mukuro se dirigió a la salida

.- Ju….que borde….No se lo tengas en cuenta, Kurama, esta de mal humor últimamente, aunque no sé porqué….

.- No importa….

Séptimo combate: Mukuro vs. Yomi

Mukuro y Yomi se tiraban ataques muy potentes el uno al otro, pero ninguno de los dos demostraba su verdadero poder. Así se pasaron al menos una hora. Los dos pensaban lo mismo: que si le tiraban al contrario muchos ataques poderosos seguidos, se cansarían de un momento a otro; lo que no pensaron es que los dos son igual de cabezotas en el tema de ser malos perdedores, y que no se dejarían vencer tan fácilmente.

La cosa se ponía muy interesante o muy aburrida para los que se cansaban de ver siempre los mismos ataques y que la cosa no avanzaba.

.- Mukuro…no piensas cansarte nunca? Jejeje-preguntó Yomi

.- Lo mismo te digo; ¿no piensas utilizar todo tu poder?

.- Y tu que?

.- Es que seria muy aburrido vencerte enseguida, estaba calentando, ahora empieza el verdadero combate…

Dos luces de energía salieron del ring donde luchaban Mukuro y Yomi. De repente, apareció una gran barrera de humo, que impidió que se viera lo que sucedía dentro del ring del combate. Pasaron unos segundos, y poco después hubo una gran explosión. Después de la explosión, desapareció la barrera de humo, y se pudo ver los cuerpos de Yomi y Mukuro tirados en el suelo, donde el ring había desaparecido.

.- Pero que….-dijo Yusuke

.- Quien habrá ganado..?-preguntó Kurama

.- Ha ganado….Yomi…-contestó Hiei

.- QUE?!

Los cuerpos de los dos rivales empezaron a moverse, aunque sin poder levantarse del todo. Los dos sabían que el primero que se levantara seria el vencedor del combate. Estaban haciendo grandes esfuerzos para levantarse, pero solo uno pudo hacerlo, y ese fue….Yomi.

.- FINAL DEL COMBATE!!!! VENCEDOR YOMI!!!! SE ACABÓ LA PRIMERA RONDA!!

**Fin cap. 8**

Wolaas! Os ha gustado?? Eso espero….¬¬ xDD Creo que me ha quedado un poco corto…Bueno…Mas vale esto que nada, no? xDD

_**Misaoshan: **Olasss d nuevo!! ¿Este también ha quedado corto no? xDD Bueno, m alegro que te vaya gustando el fic Estoy de acuerdo contigo…Kuwabara es idiota…xDD_

_**Kanna Urameshi: **Aquí tienes el cap! ¿Te gustó? no me amenazes….xDDDD Te mando besos yo también!! Muacks xDD Cuídate tu tambien (y a tu novio…) xDDDD Nos leemos!_

_**Onnakitsune: **Olaaas! Me alegro de que te guste el fic!! _

Bueno, amigs, m despido. El proximo cap. No tardaré tanto en publicar. Siento haber tardado! xD Dejad reviewsss! Chaooo!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hii!! Aki nuevo cap.!! Espero que os guste! **

**Cap. 9**

Después del gran combate (es un poco irónico, porque a penas se vio…) entre Yomi y Mokuro, se fueron todos a descansar al castillo.

Mokuro no fue con ellos porqué, a causa del combate, tuvo que quedarse en la enfermería.

.- Brutal! Ha sido brutal! ¡¡Un gran combate, si señor!! ¡¡Quiero verlo otra vez!! –dijo Yusuke emocionado

.- Jeje…U Tranquilo Yusuke…estas eufórico…..-intervino Kurama intentando calmarle

.- Eufórico dice….¬¬ Esta muuuuuuy excitado!!!

.- ¡Jeje! ¿Hiei me puedes decir donde esta el lavabo? Es que aún me pierdo…U –pregunto Kurama- ¿Hiei? ¿Dónde estas?

.- El enano cada vez me da más miedo….no tiene suficiente con aparecer de la nada…..que ahora además tiene que desaparecer… -dijo Kuwabara mientras fingía un escalofrío

.- A lo mejor ha ido a ver a Mokuro….parecía bastante preocupado… -contesto Yusuke solo para ver la reacción de Kurama, al que no le gustó demasiado esa intervención- Por cierto Kurama, ……

.- ¿Qué?

.- Porqué querías saber donde esta el lavabo…..

.- ¿Tu que crees, imbécil? ¬¬ -intervino Kuwabara

.- No me refiero a eso, idiota….Kurama es muy listo…¡que pillín!...jijiji…

.- Este se ha tomado algo….¬¬

.- Yusuke…¿te encuentras bien?

.- ¡Vamos! ¡Qué te has tomado, pelmazo! ¡Venga dame un poquito!

.- ¡Calla Kuwavara! ¡No he tomado nada! Me refiero a que si Kurama es capaz de aprenderse un tema entero para un examen….¿como no va a ser capaz de aprenderse donde esta un mísero lavabo?...

.- Ahhh!!! Claro…¡Ahora lo cojo! ¿Es verdad Kurama?

.- ¿Es verdad que?

.- Vamos, que ya nos conocemos! ¡Des de hace demasiado! Querías llevarte al inocente de Hiei al lavabo y entonces, entonces…XXX…y más XXX y luego XXX y….XXX….¿verdad?

.- ¿¡Que////////

.- ¡Si te conocemos, Kurama! Venga va, ahora en serio….-empezó Yusuke sentándose en el sofá- ¿Cuándo piensas decírselo?

.- No sé…u/////u

.- Lo digo por tu bien Kurama….Mokuro también va detrás de Hiei…Pero prefiero que acabe contigo….

.- Gracias Yusuke…

.- ¿Qué hacéis ahí arrinconados los tres? Cada día sois más raros… ¬¬

.- ¡UWAA! ¡Veis ya os lo dije yo! ¡Ahora va y aparece de la nada!

.- Idiota! ¡No he aparecido de la nada! ¡He aparecido por la puerta como todo el mundo! ¡Que tu seas imbécil no es culpa mía!

.- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Repítelo venga!

.- Otra vez peleándose…No se cansarán nunca…

.- ¡Dejalos Kurama! ¡Que no ves como se quieren!

.- ¡NO LE QUIERO! –dijeron a la vez

.- Vale, vale…U-Yusuke no insistió más y les dejó…- Bueno Kuwabara! Seria mejor que dejáramos a Kurama porque tiene mucho trabajo….¿cierto?-le dijo Yusuke guiñándole un ojo- ¡Veenga marchando!

.- Ah…Esto… Yusuke…

.- No hay nada que decir…¡Chao! ¡Muacks!-Yusuke se fue diciendo estas palabras y dejando a la pareja solos en la sala del gran castillo de Mokuro

.-Hn…No hay quien entienda a ese par… -dijo Hiei sentándose en el cómodo sofá

.- Ya…////-Kurama no sabia exactamente que decir- Esto…Hiei…

.- Hn?

.- Em….veras….yo….////

.- ¿Qué pasa?

.- ¿Cómo esta Mokuro?////

.- ¿Eh? Bien…Se recuperara.

.- Me alegro…-Kurama se sentó al lado de Hiei

.- Estas raro…¿Qué te han pegado aquel par de pallasos?

.- Jeje ///U

.- Mokuro me dijo que quería matarte…

.- ¿Qué? ¿En serio?

.- Si…Pero yo…-Hiei sacó su mano derecha del bolsillo y acarició suavemente la mejilla de Kurama sin previo aviso…- Yo no pienso permitírselo…No te preocupes… Te protegeré…

.- Ah…///////

Hiei seguía acariciandole pero ahora pasó de la mejilla a……………………………… su pelo… (que os pensabais que iba a poner, malpensados? ¬¬ xDDD)

Él continuaba y Kurama solo se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos… Hiei se acercaba peligrosamente hacia los suaves labios de Kurama, los que pocos segundos después fueron besados por otros igual de suaves que hacía tiempo que tenían sed de ellos…. (que lío de frase….xDD)

Se separaron para poder respirar, aunque lo hacían entrecortadamente…. No habían pasados más de cinco segundos cuando volvieron a juntarlos, pero esta vez sus lenguas juguetearon en la boca de uno de ellos… Juntaron más sus cuerpos… Hiei se había lanzado poco a poco encima de Kurama… Tanto uno como el otro notaron físicamente que necesitaban algo más que simples besos y caricias, algo más….profundo…más intimo…

**Fin cap. 9**

_¡¡No me matéis!! ¡Por favor!! ¡Es que….es que…tengo mala memoria…y se me olvida publicar los capítulos…! ¡El próximo os jurooo que lo publicaré antes!! ToT_

_Misaoshan: Me alegro que te gustara el otro cap! ¡Eso, eso! ¡Mokuro fuera:P xDD_

_¡No hay de que! ¡Tu te los lees los caps me escribes reviews y yo te contesto! xDD Asta otra! Nos leemos! Besoos! 3_

_Kanna Urameshi: Me alegro que te gustara!! Ya sé que tarde en subir el cap…y este igual…ando despistada, con examenes….y…¡Sorry! Durante las vacaciones de Navidad no sé me olvidarán! xD ¡Tampoco me salen tan bien…o al menos eso pienso yo…soy pesismista..lo sé…xD Chao!! ¡Nos leemos!_

_Bueno y ya ta! El próximo (vuelvo a repetir) lo publicaré antes! o Gracias por los reviews! Sayonara bye bye! _


	10. Chapter 10

Wollaaa! Nuevo cap!!

**Cap. 10**

Kurama y Hiei dormían recostados el uno sobre el otro, tranquilamente. A los dos les habría gustado que se hubiese parado el tiempo para siempre, y permanecer así…. Abrazados, sin que nadie les molestara, sin que nadie les separara…

Yusuke y Kuwabara entraron de nuevo al castillo de Mokuro, creyendo que Kurama no se habría atrevido a dar aquel paso tan importante. Al entrar les entró una especie de "shock" al ver aquella escena.

.- Ah…esto….¿Que hacemos Kuwabara?...

.- Pues, no sé tu, pero a mi entrará la risa….jijijiji….jijiji…

.- ¡Shhhst! ¡No te rías que me entra a mi! Jijijij….jijiji….

Yusuke y Kuwabara reían y hablaban lo más bajo que podían, pero fue inevitable que despertaran a la pareja…

.-Mmm….¿Que pasa?...-dijo Hiei restregándose la mano por el ojo, como un niño pequeño…(Que mono… . )

.- No lo sé…..¡Ah! ¡Kuwabara, Yusuke! ¡Que hacéis aquí tan pronto!

.- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Que me meo! ¡JAJAJA! –Yusuke se partía de risa por el suelo…xDD

.- ¡Ku-Kurama! JAJAJAJ ¡Antes de nada!¡Tapaos! JAJAJAJ! –dijo kuwabara intentando reírse lo menos posible…

.- ¡Es que no sabéis que se pica a la puerta antes de entrar! ¬///¬ - Hiei que ya se había despertado completamente, estaba dispuesto a discutir…como siempre..xD

.- ¡Eh, Hiei! ¿¿Te hemos pillado en plena faena??- un sillón pasa volando- ¡UAHH! ¡Perdona! ¡La próxima vez no interrumpiremos! JAJAJAJAJ ¡Me parto, me parto!

.- ¡Callaos de una vez! ¡Estupidos mendrugos! (natsu-chan, leia os suena esta frase? xDD)

Pasado un rato largo de discusión…..todo el mundo calmado, vestido, la sala recogida…. xDD

.- Bueno….¿Y que tal? –preguntó Yusuke

.- ¿Qué tal, que?

.- Hum….¬¬-Hiei volvía a estar de mal humor, y no decía nada más que "hum" xDD

.- Hiei no seas así….déjame….darte un besito…..mmmm…-se acercó Yusuke a Hiei sacando morritos.

.- ¡No te me acerques imbécil! –contestó Hiei separándose de Yusuke

.- Ay, Hiei, vida…Que arisco eres conmigo…..-dijo Yusuke haciendo vocecitas

.- ……………….. ¬¬

.- No me mires así!!! Aix…. . 

.- Yusuke…..¿te has vuelto a tomar algo, cierto? –concluyó Kuwabara

.- Otra vez estas con eso…..

La tarde transcurrió tranquila, sin problemas, los cuatro amigos charlaban y se divertían. Pero ahora debían volver al torneo para ver a quien se enfrentaban….y a luchar…

A Kurama le tocó uno bastante fácil, de muy poco nivel, tan poco, que era increíble que haya llegado hasta cuartos de final. Kurama ganó, por supuesto, y pasó a semifinales.

Hiei, sorprendentemente, perdió. No pudo sacar su dragón de fuego negro, a causa del cansancio de los otros combates.

Yusuke también ganó y Kuwabara….era como la animadora del equipo Urameshi….

Sala de descanso de los concursantes del torneo…

.- ¡Uaaahhh! –súper bostezo de Yusuke- ¿Hiei, amor, no me esperaba que perdieras?

.- Hn….

.-¡Hn! ¡Hn! ¡Porqué siempre dices hn!

.- Hn…..

.- Otra vez con el hn… ¡Que poco vocabulario! ¡Que poca cultura! òó

.- Como si tu tuvieras mucha…¬¬ -Kuwabara acababa de llegar

.- ¡Ey, Kuwabara! ¿Qué te pareció nuestros combates? Ahórrate comentar el de Mister Hn, no te dirá nada más que…"Hn" ¡Jajajajaja! xDDD

.- ¿Mister Hn? –preguntó Kurama

.- Sí, a partir de ahora llamaré a Hiei, Mister Hn! ¡Jajajaja!

.- ………..¬¬

.- No me mires así Mister Hn….

.- Oye Yusuke….¿Ya sabéis con quien os toca luchar en las semifinales?...

.- ¡Nop! ¿Alguno de vosotros lo sabe? –preguntó Yusuke dirigiéndose a Kurama y a Mister Hn….xDDD

.- Pues os lo diré yo…Tu Yusuke contra el compañero de Rayden, el ex gobernador del Makai….

.- ¿¡Que?! ¿En serio? ¡Que bieeeeen! ¡Jajajajaja! –Ya podéis ver a Yusuke saltando de alegría por todos lados….xDD

.- Y tu Kurama, con un tipo muy raro que no recuerdo como se llama….¡Jajaja!

.- Gracias Kuwabara. –dijo educado Kurama (como siempre…xDD)

.- ¡Ey Kuwabara! ¡Nos tienes que animar ehh! ¡Eres nuestra animadora! –intervino Yusuke- ¡Kurama, Hi….quiero decir, Mister Hn! ¡jajaja! ¿¿Os imaginais a Kuwabara vestido con una minifalda rosa i unos pompones típico de las animadoras??

.- ……………….-Kurama

.- ………………-Hiei

.- ¿Pero que dices, pallaso? ¡No pienso vestirme de animadora! ¿¿¿Que pensaría mi queridísima prometida Yukina???

.- Hn….

Yusuke y Kurama esperaron a ver la reacción de Hiei…

.- Por cierto, Hiei, ya sé que Yukina es tu hermana pequeña.. –le dijo Kuwabara sin dudar

.- ………..O.O

.-¡Sí, me lo dijo Yusuke!

.- …………¬¬

.- ¡No me mires así Hiei! ¡Tenía que hacerlo! U

.- Yo le dije que lo hiciera, no te enfades… -intervino Kurama con una sonrisa dulce

.- Hn….Bueno, esta bien…

.- ¿Esta bien? –corearon los tres

.- Pues eso…dejaré que tu y Yukina os….¡os caséis! ù.ú

.- ¡¡Gracias Hiei!! ¡¡Déjame darte un beso!!

.- ¿Qué? O.O

.- ¡¡A mi también!! –se unió Yusuke (este hombre se une a lo que sea….xDDDD)

.- ¿What? O.O

.- ………. U –pobre Kurama…xDD

.- ¡¡Aghhhh!! ¡Nooo! ¡Que asco! ¡¡Soltadme!! ¡¡Kurama, están abusando de mi!!

.- Pobre Hiei….U

.- ¡Hiiiiiieeeeeeiiiiiii! ¡¡¡¡Muuuuuuacksss!!!! –Yusuke…xDDD

.- ¡Jajajajajaaj! –Kurama empezó a reír

.-¿Qué? ¡Kurama deja de reír y ayúdame!

Yusuke y Kuwabara seguían besuqueando a Hiei….Kurama reía…y Mokuro……..

**Fin cap. 10**

_Hola!! K tal?? Espero k todo el mundo este bien! Me Parece k esta vez no e tardado tanto en actualizar, no? No? No? xDD La cuestión es…k ya esta aki el nuevo cap! xDD Algo es algo, conformaros! xD_

_Kanna Urameshi: Olass!! M alegro de k te gustara el cap anterior! ¡Siii! ¡KURAMA AND HIEI FOREVER! xDDD ¡Adiós! Nos leemos!_

_Misaoshan: ¿Babeando? La proxima vez ponte un babero que mancharas al pobre ordenador! xDD ¿Te gusto este cap? No hay lemon, pero…xDD Nos leemos!!_

_Chao!! Asta el proximo capiulo! Bye bye! _


	11. Chapter 11

Hello!! How are you?? ¿Ok? Good! New chapter!!! (me ha dado por el ingles! xDDD)

**Cap. 11: Las semifinales**

Había pasado casi seis meses des de que llegaron al mundo infernal. Por fin, habían llegado los últimos y tan esperados combates, Yomi había sido eliminado en cuartos..… El primer combate sería el de Kurama contra un demonio muy aclamado por el público, Kaminaze.

Yusuke, Kuwabara y Hiei estaban sentados en las gradas, esperando pacientemente a que empezara el combate…

.- ¡Kuwabara leches! ¡Quieres traer las palomitas de una maldita vez! -dijo Yusuke al borde de los nervios

.- ¡Pero que morro tienes! ¡Llevo tres bebidas, tres bolsas de palomitas, dos bocadillos y una botella de agua! ¡Pasando por entre cientos de demonios! ¡Y encima me llamas lento!

.- No es mi culpa que pierdas jugando al piedra, papel, tijeras…¬¬ (a k m sonará esto.. ¿alguien se da por aludido? ¿Pulgi chan? xDDD)

.- ¡Pero es que tengo mucha mala suerte! 

.- ¡No te quejes y tráeme mis bocadillos y mi agua y mis palomitas y mi bebida!

.- Pesado….¬¬

.- ¿Decías?

.- Nada…. –acabó Kuwabara sentándose- Hiei, ¿crees que Kurama tiene posibilidades?

.- Claro…

.- Toma Mister Hn, las palomitas! –dijo Yusuke

.- Trae.. ¬¬ - miró Hiei con mala baba a Yusuke- ¿Cuándo dejarás de llamarme así?

.- Cuando me des un beso…. //// ¿Me lo darás?

.- Lo tienes más claro que el agua…¬¬

.- ¡Jopetaaas!! ¡Eres malo! Jooo…. 

.- ….. ¬¬

.- Hola….jijiji….Cuanto tiempo… -dijo una voz bastante conocida para Kuwabara des de atrás

.- Brrr (escalofrío de Kuwabara) ……-Kuwabara se giraba poco a poco- ¿No serás….?

.- ¿Cómo estás?...jijiiji…-era Leia, la demonio que eliminó a Kuwabara en uno de sus pocos combates

Yusuke se reía disimuladamente, mientras Hiei observaba la escena sin inmutarse (nada fuera de lo común...xDD)

.- Buaaa…¿A que has venido?...

.- A nada…A sentarme a ver el combate de tu amigo…aquí a tu ladito…jijij…

.- …….. Buaaaa …..

.- ¡¡HOLA!!

.-¿Eh? ¿Tu eres aquella demonio pava, torpe y llorona que no sabe usar sus poderes y que encima se ataca a ella misma, verdad?

.- ¡Buaa! ¡Has dado de pleno en todo! ¡Buaaaa! TT–ella es Esteroide, la demonio que se enfrentó con Kurama…

.- Pobre…U….Venga siéntate aquí y come palomitas conmigo, pequeña…-le ofreció Yusuke

.- ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡No soy una niña pequeña! ¡Tengo 300 años! ¡Buaaa!

.- ………..

Cuando Esteroide acabó de lamentarse se sentó a comer palomitas con Yusuke, tal y como le había ofrecido. De repente, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta llegó Mokuro (Mokuneitor, como decimos Pulgi-chan y yo XDD) y se sentó al lado de Hiei.

.- Hola, Hiei. –dijo como siempre fríamente, con su tono de voz habitual e imperturbable.

.- Hn…-tomémonos esto como un saludo….xDD

.- ¡Hey, Mokuro! –saludó Yusuke animado

.- ¿Ha empezado ya? –preguntó Mokuro

.- ¿Tu que crees? ¿Ves que haya empezado? –contestó Hiei

.- Estas borde…

.- Como siempre. ¡Jajaja! –rió Yusuke

.- …….¬¬

.- ¡SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES!¡LA PRIMERA SEMIFINAL COMIENZA YA!

El combate se presentaba muy igualado. Tanto Kurama como Kaminaze se esforzaban por llegar al contrario pero sus ataques eran esquivados, con dificultad, pero lo hacían.

Había pasado una media hora, los dos oponentes se estaban cansando y tenían algunas heridas abiertas, pero no se rendían. Los rayos de Kaminaze cada vez eran más fuertes, al igual que las plantas de Kurama; sus ansias de ganar les hacían aumentar sus fuerzas.

.- ¡UOO! o ¡Esta muy muy interesante el combate! ¡Vamos Kurama, tu puedes! –gritó Yusuke eufórico

.- ¡Me has asustado, idiota! ¡No grites tan de repente! ¬¬ -se quejó Kuwabara

.- ¡Bah! ¡Calla y mira este fabuloso combate! – a Yusuke le brillaban los ojos de la emoción…

.- Hiei…¿Qué te parece el combate hasta ahora?...-preguntó Mokuro sin desviar la mirada del ring

.- Pues…Kurama puede hacerlo mejor…-contestó sin desviar la mirada de Kurama

.- Ya…

Kurama se alejó lo bastante de su oponente para poder descansar y miró a las gradas por un momento. Kurama se despitó ante el asombro de lo que estaba observando…

.- Hiei…

.- ¿Hn?

FLASH

Mokuro, sin previo aviso, cogió a Hiei del brazo derecho, haciendo que se pusiera cara a cara con ella. Muy rápidamente, Mokuro besó a Hiei apasionadamente, procurando que Kurama viera aquella escena…

.- ………………. Oo –Kuwabara y Yusuke

En el ring…

.- "_Hiei…Mokuro y Hiei se están…No puedo creérmelo…No puede ser que después de decirme todo aquello…._" ¡AHHHH!

Uno de los ataques más poderosos de Kaminaze dio a Kurama de pleno en el pecho. Kurama cayó a suelo ensangrentado y con un estado aparentemente grave, parecía que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento…

En la grada…

.- ¡¿Se puede saber que demonios estas haciendo?! –preguntó Hiei muy enfadado y al girarse…- ¡¡Kurama!!

.- ¡FIN DEL COMBATE! ¡ KAMINAZE PASA A LA ESPERADA FINAL!

Cuando acabó el combate llevaron a Kurama a la enfermería, estaba en mal estado. Poco rato después, cuando ya le curaron las heridas, dejaron entrar a sus amigos.

.- ¡Ay, casi me tropiezo! ¡¿Quién habrá dejado esa cosa ahí?! –gritó Kuwabara

.- ¡Shst! No grites Kuwabara, vas a despertar a Kurama…-contestó Yusuke hablando en voz baja

.- Perdón…

Kurama estaba estirado en la camilla durmiendo profundamente. Yusuke y Kuwabara dejaron a Hiei a solas con él, después de comprobar que las heridas de su amigo iban bien.

Cuando Hiei se quedó solo en la sala, miró al rostro de Kurama, en el que aún se podían ver algunas rascadas sin importancia.

.- Kurama…-susurró Hiei- ….seguro que te pondrás bien…

Hiei arrimó sus labios a los de Kurama y le besó suavemente para no despertarle.

Media hora después….

.- Mmm…."_¿Dónde estoy?"_-Kurama abrió poco a poco los ojos- _"Parece que estoy en la enfermería…."_

Se levantó despacio, intentando no hacerse daño en las heridas del pecho. Ya estaba más o menos sentado y pudo ver a Hiei sentado a su lado, dormido en una silla…

.- Hiei…_"¿Qué hará aquí?"_

Hiei despertó. Miró a Kurama, pero él, desvió su mirada triste.

.- Kurama, ¿ya estas bien? –preguntó Hiei, por su tono de voz parecía estar preocupado

.- Sí…más o menos….Aún me duele…

.- Me alegro…

.- Gracias…

.- …………….

.- …………….

.- Esto….¿este silencio es un poco incomodo, no?...-habló Hiei

.- Sí…Mira Hiei, iré al grano…¿Por qué besaste a Mokuro? –Kurama estaba un poco molesto

.- ¿Nos viste? –Kurama afirmó con la cabeza- Ams…No fue culpa mía…Mokuro me cogió del brazo y me obligó a hacerlo. ¡Yo por supuesto no quería! ¡Yo solo te quiero a ti! ¡Créeme!

.- Si te creo…Pero, me molestó….

.- ¿Te pusiste celoso? –dijo Hiei con una media sonrisa pícara (tipo Roy Mustang xDD)

.- ¡No! ¡Claro que no//////

.- Ya….-seguía con la sonrisita- Ya sabes que puedo darte a ti los que quieras….

Hiei se acercaba peligrosamente a Kurama, quien seguía sentado en la camilla.

De repente, e interrumpiendo la romántica escena, entró Mokuro…(Mokuneitor…xDD)

.- ¡Kurama! –gritó Mokuro- ¡No te acerques ni te atrevas a tocar a Hiei!

.- ¿Qué tonterias estas diciendo ahora? –contestó Hiei realmente enfadado

.- ¡No son tonterías! –Mokuro también parecía enfadada- ¡Kurama te reto a un combate!

.- ¡Oye! ¡Yo no soy el trofeo de nadie!

.- ………….Oo –Kurama……..

¿Cómo acabará todo? ¿Habrá o no habrá combate? Parece que Mokuro no se rinde tan fácilmente…

**Fin cap. 11**

_¡¡Buenas a todos!! ¡Aprovecho que estoy enfermita para actulizar! Así que…como estoy malita dejadme muchos reviews eee?? xDDD ¿Qué tal el cap.? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿No? ¿Porqueeee? ToT Todas vuestras críticas en los reviews! xD_

_Misaoshan: Ya..al final no puse lemon…xD ¡Me alegro que te haya gustado de todas formas! ¡Espero que este cap tambien te guste! ¡Nos leemos! Bye bye!_

_Dianiz: Uooo malegro de que te gustara! No es mala idea lo de la orden…si si…xDD ¡Nos leemoss! Byeess!_

_Kaori Higarashi: Ualaa! Todo el fic de golpe! xDD ¡Me alegro de que te rieras y que te gustara! Eso de que Yomi y Mokuro acaben juntos…xDD ¡Me alegro de que te gustara te lo vuelvo a repetir! xDD ¡Nos leemos! Byess!_

_Vallewida: ¡Me gusta que te guste mi fic! xDD Eso de con quien perdió Hiei…¿de que capitulo es?... Es que tengo mala memory…xDDD…Pero creo que fue con un demonio inventado por mi mente prodigiosa…(vale vale…modestia aparte…xDDD) ¡Nos leemos! ¡Bye!_

_¡Bueno, espero que disfruteis del proximo capitulo porque sera el ultimo!! ¡Lo que se daba se acaba!¡Dejadme muchos reviews! Más que nada porque estoy malita…cof..cof…cof..xDDD Sayonara bye be!! _


	12. Chapter 12

Heysss!!! ¡Aquí el último capitulo! ¡¡Espero k os gustee!! .

**Cap. 12: Por Fin, de vuelta.**

Yusuke perdió su semifinal. También quedó bastante herido, pero todos le conocemos….se recuperó en seguida….

La final fue al día siguiente, el amigo de Raizen contra Kaminaze. El ganador y de nuevo gobernador del mundo infernal fue el amigo de Raizen. Los demonios quedaron contentos con el ganador.

.- Bueno…Mañana, por fin, nos largaremos de aquí… -dijo Yusuke- ¡Tengo ganas de ver a mi hijita! . (tipo Maes Hughes…xDD)

.- ¡Jjjeje! ¡Yo tengo ganas de ver a mi Yukina! - 

.- Hn….

.- Tu siempre con el hn….¬¬

.- Hn….¿Donde esta Kurama?

.- Con Mokuro, creo… -contestó Kuwabara

.- ¡¿Qué?!

Mientras, Kurama y Mokuro…

.- ¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡Me debe más a mi! ¡Le salve la vida! –discutió Mokuro (Mokuneitor xDD)

.- Pero, Mokuro….Él ya a dicho lo que quiere…

**FLASHBACK**

.- ¡Yo no soy el trofeo de nadie! ¡Además yo quiero a Kurama!

.- Hiei…. –dijo Kurama con un hilo de voz

.- ¡No es justo! ¡Te salvé la vida!

.- ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! ¡Ya te di las gracias por eso! ¡Que me hayas salvado la vida no significa que tenga que estar enamorado de ti!

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

En ese momento llega Hiei, seguido de Yusuke y Kuwabara (cha farderos…xDD), al lugar donde se encuentran…

.- ¡Kurama!

.- Hiei, ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Kurama mirando a Hiei

.- ¡Mokuro! ¡No entiendes lo que te digo o que! ¡Deja en paz a Kurama!

Mokuro pasó totalmente de lo que Hiei le dijo, y sin dudarlo un segundo, Kurama recibió un golpe de energía espiritual de Mokuro.

.- ¡Kurama! –gritaron los tres a la vez

.- Estoy bien…No ha sido nada…No os preocupéis….Agh…

Después de esto Mokuro dio la espalda a todos y se largó. Hiei fue tras ella, pero antes Kurama le interrumpió.

.- Hiei….Sé amable….

.- ……….. –Hiei tan solo le miró

Cuando ya llevaba un rato buscándola, por fin se topó con ella. Pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al verla…Mokuro estaba…llorando…

.- Mo-Mokuro…balbuceó Hiei

.- ¡Hiei!...-Mokuro le desvió la mirada

.- ¿Porqué lloras?...Bueno, no contestes…ya sé la respuesta…-Hiei se sentó a su lado- Entiéndeme…Yo…

.- No hace falta que me lo expliques, lo entiendo...entiendo tus sentimientos hacía Kurama…Ya no os molestaré más…-miró a Hiei y le sonrió- He sido muy egoísta…No tuve en cuenta vuestros sentimientos… (eso, eso…ùú)

.- ¿Porqué pegaste a Kurama?

.- No sé…Sentí el impulso y lo hice…Luego le pediré disculpas…Pero antes te las pediré a ti…¿Las aceptas?

.- ….Claro…Eres mi amiga…

.- Hiei…¡Lo siento! –Mokuro se apoyó en el hombro de Hiei y se echó a llorar…

Y los cha farderos….(xDD)

.- Parece que la cosa acabará bien. Me alegro. ¡Estoy hay que celebrarlo! ¡Jajaja!-dijo Yusuke

.- Sí…./////

.- ¿Eing? ¿Y ese sí tan patético? ¿Qué te pasa Kuwabara?

.- Pues que…¡Me gustas! . 

.- ¿¿¿Qué??? oO –gritó Yusuke sorprendido

.- Ayss…../////

.- Ku-Kuwabara….¿¿Me estoy volviendo loco?? (¿más?..xDD) ////

.- ……..////

.- ¡¡Pero si estas a punto de casarte!!

.- ¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!! ¡¡Ha sido buenísimo!! ¡¡Como te lo has tragado!! ¡JAJAJA! -ya podéis ver a un Kuwabara loco riendo por los suelos…xDD

.- ¿¿Ehhh??

.- ¿¿Ha que soy buen actor?? ¡Si es que yo tendría que estar en Hollywood! ¡¡Yo soy Brad Pitt en versión japonesa!! ¡¡No sé a que esperan los grandes directores a ficharme!! ¡JAJAJA! – dijo riéndose a lo Ultra héroe (de Shin Chan, para los ignorantes…xDD)

.- …………….¬¬

.- ¡¡No me mires así, que me rio más!! ¡JAJAJA!

.- Si tu eres Brad Pitt, yo soy Orlando Bloom que es más guapo….¬¬

.- ¡Mentira! ¡Brad Pitt es mejor!

.- ¡Noooo!

.- ¡Sííí!

De repente, llegan Hiei por un lado y Kurama por el otro…

.- ¿Ya estáis discutiendo otra vez?...U –preguntó (más bien es una afirmación..xDD) Kurama desde atrás

.- Hn…..Como siempre….

.- ¡Kurama! –gritaron los dos a la vez

.- ¡No me imites! ¬¬ –dijo Yusuke

.- ¡No me imites tú! ¬¬ –siguió Kuwabara (situación común en mi vida, eh, Kao-chan?

Kao chan: No me llames así! TT xDD)

.- Qué…

.- ¿Quién es más guapo: Orlando Bloom o Brad Pitt? –se adelantó Yusuke

.- ¿Eh?...Pues….¡Hiei!

.- ………///////////

.- ¿¿Qué?? –volvieron a decir a coro

.- Eso no vale…-se quejó Yusuke

.- Es verdad…¡No podemos contar con ellos! Vamos a acabar de hacer las maletas…

Yusuke y Kuwabara se fueron a discutir, mientras hacen las maletas, a otro lado, mientras Hiei y Kurama se quedaron solos…

.- ¿Por qué has dicho eso/////

.- Porqué es lo que pienso.

Kurama se acercó a Hiei y le besó suavemente. Beso que cada segundo se hacía más apasionado… Se separaron para respirar…Kurama abrió la boca para decir algo pero Hiei le paró…

.- Shhh…No digas nada…

Se volvieron a besar…En ese momento se dieron cuenta de que pasarían mucho tiempo juntos…

**FIN**

_Y fiiiiiiin para siempre…¡Comieron perdices y se empacharon! xD ¿Os ha gustado el cap? Seguro que no…Soy muy mala haciendo finales…xDD _

_Antes de contestar los reviews, quiero pedir disculpas por no haber actualizado antes el capitulo, MUCHAS SORRYS! Entre que se me olvida…la pereza que me da…y los exámenes y deberes del colegio…¡SORRY, SORRY! _

_Y aquí van las respuestas a los reviews!_

_**Misaoshan: **Eys! ¿Qué te pareció el capi?¿Te gustó? No he matado a Mokuro pero…¿Igualmente te gustó? Nos leemoosss_

_**YoukoSaiyo: **¡Me alegro de que te gustara! ¿Te ha gustado el ultimo? Veo que no soy la única que odia a Mokuro xDDDD Chauu!!_

_**Dianiz: **Uooo, k bien k t gustara! Espero que este también! Los traumas de Esteroide estan basados en una amiga mia!!! xDDDDD Bye bye!! _

_**Chica del infierno: **Ey!!! Gracias por los ánimos wapa! ¡Si, Kuwabara es un cobarde! xD ¡Espero que te guste este último capitulo! Chauuu!! _

_**Kanna Urameshi: **Siii, es horrible ver a Kuwabara vestido de animadora!! . ¡Me alegro k te gustara! Y en el último cap. no he puesto lemon…pero te gusta igualmente?? Óò…Nos leemos wapa!! ._

_Y aquí se acaban los comentarios! Dejadme reviews criticando este desastroso final! Plis! ¡¡Nos leemoss!! _

_Sayonara Bye Bye! _


End file.
